


Coming Undone

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Loving in times of craziness [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 7 minutes in the paradise, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual John, Biting, Dammit Jim, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jim is a Little Shit, John is a Mess, M/M, Manhandling, Moriarty Is Good, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rutting, Spin the Bottle, Touching, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: John is at a party and they are playing spin the bottle and 7 minutes in the paradise, it comes out better than he thought, pun intended.





	

Everything was dark, almost dim lighted, John was on a circle, five people he didn't recognize and one familiar face, James, who was his classmate. 

The circle had a bottle spinning and people were sitting in a table. 

The first ten spins where just kisses, but then someone got the awesome idea to make it in 7 minutes in the paradise. A girl next to the boy that suggested the game complained that 7 minutes was 'soooooo short'. 

So 15 minutes it was. 

Bottle spined and couples stood and walked to a room.

John was getting bored when it was his turn to spin the bottle. 

It stopped in Jim, he was grinning. 

He didn't mind getting paired with a man, and apparently Jim neither. So John stood and walked to the room that was meant to, knowing that Jim was on his back, but flinching as his arm slipped around his waist. 

"we're going to have so much fun Johnny boy" Jim nearly purred as they slipped in the room. 

John looked at him, not knowing what to do. But Jim attacked his lips and pushed him into the bed. Straddling John hips and bucking his own against him. 

John couldn't bit back the moan and grabbed almost bruising Jim's hips, pushing down. He pulled away and nibbled at the exposed skin in Jim's neck. He felt as he was getting harder and so Jim, brushing his growing erection against John's thigh.

The dark haired man rolled them, leaving John on top, tilting his head, giving John more access. 

They brushed their arousals against the other's, moaning at the friction even through the layers.  

Jim fumbled with John's zipper just as John did with his, desperate hands moving quick. 

"ten minutes, honey... you think you can make it in ten?" Jim cooned as he skated his fingers over John's prick.

"if you keep this pace sure I can" John whispered, sucking a mark in Jim's neck. 

Jim groaned and finally gripped their erections and bumped them together a few times and then just rocked his hips down, John pushed up, meeting the movements.

The room was filled with filthy moans and shaky voices muttering. 

"Johnny" Jim whispered and tried the name several times before collapsing over the the edge, John followed soon. 

"that was... wow" John breathed out and made and effort to even his breathing.

"you're welcome Johnny boy" Jim sighed and brushed a hand in his hair, trying to tame it.

"do we really have to go back to the game?" John hovered over Jim and grabbed a few tissues from a box, cleaning their mess and slopping back into the mattress.

"nop, we don't... we can go to my place if you want" 

John grinned and kissed hungrily Jim's lips and rushed to get them ready, running outside the house and into the darkness in their way to Jim's house. The promise of filthy things dancing in his imagination.


End file.
